


He Loved You

by LadyGoofy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gore, Hinting at death, Horrortale!Sans - Freeform, I rhymed, Never done this before, Reader Is Not Frisk, Vore?, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoofy/pseuds/LadyGoofy
Summary: I suck at summaries.Sans loves you too much.





	He Loved You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silcatian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silcatian/gifts).



> A gift for my sweet Silcatian.
> 
> There's a huge lack of horrortale!Sans' and well i needed practice for a future project. 
> 
> If your concerned about my other stuff just read the ending notes.
> 
> Edit: fixed some typos and italicized some stuff for emphasis and suspense.

He loved you.

His soul ached and throbbed the mere thought of you.

Your smile, the slight crinkle at the corner of your eyes. The way you talked to him and laughed at his more… Morbid puns. No other human understood him like you did.

You were never scared of him, even when he was threatening you.

You treated his brother and all of his friends (all monsters) with the same respect you would your own kind.

You were beautiful. Radiant. An ethereal being that made living on the surface bearable.

Yeah, they did a lot of fucked up things underground (mostly eating humans and becoming the prime example of cannibals) but you had overlooked that! You were amazing, the kindness you'd give washed over him every time you smiled. It made his soul giddy with excitement.

So of course he'd pursue you. Make you his.

And you accepted.

The first date went so well that you accepted the second. Third. Fourth.

But that's all that happened.

Dates.

You'd cuddle.

Hold hands

And when you were positive that he was clean (old habits die hard) you'd give him gentle pecks across his teeth and face.

He loved it all. But it was never enough.

He always craved more.

More attention. More soft touches.

More LOve…

A high pitched whistle caught his attention and he scrambled to turn off the stove and remove the tea kettle from the hot burner. He looked over his shoulder to see you patiently waiting at the table the television murmuring quietly in the background.

He was so excited. This would be the first night of you living here. His free hand runs across his skull, avoiding the gaping cracked hole on the top side.

He turns to the two cups to the side and pours the hot water in, allowing the tea to steep and cool while he continues dinner.

Of course Sans wasn't as good a cook as his brother or the queen, but it was still edible. You had actually encouraged him on practicing. And tonight the two of you would eat the fruits of his effort. He was a changed monster, he'd proved that to you.

Checking the oven, he deems the meal done and pulls the pan out then grabs the two cups then makes his way to the table. His grin widens at the small soft smile that was on your face and taps his teeth against your cheek before placing your warm cup of tea on your right hand side. He sort of slides his to his side of the table and rushes back to the kitchen.

He took extra care making sure the meal was cooked thoroughly. Sans found out the hard way that humans could get sick from undercooked meats (even though that's the best part) but he didn't want to make you feel ill again.

Two plates made, one with more did than the other (heh guess you can say he's a bit of a glutton), he easily set you up with your meal and sat across from you.

“ _bone_ -appetite babe.” and he started eating after a hearty chuckle.

Sans would glance up in between bites every now and then. It was hard to pay attention when you sat there so beautifully. The shape of your lips, the roundness of your cheeks, the perfect ringlets that framed your chin. His grin stretched at a particular mark peeking from the low neckline of your shirt. A glowing translucent tongue pokes out to swipe across this teeth.

You're expression was absolutely _thrilling_ when he caused that mark.

He can still feel the soft supple skin of your chest against his phalanges. The firm bone of your sternum. Your hand gripping his ribs, clavicle, anything in reach. He can feel your blood coating his bones. Hear your screams and pleas for him to _stop_.

Food long forgotten, he pushes it away and grips his skull.

He can taste your tears and sweat on the tip of his tongue. His phalanges tighten.

Your blood had been the _best_ thing he'd tasted in years.

A loud thump and the clattering of dishes rattles him from his daydreaming.

“oh darlin’, if you were done you should've told me.”

Sans stands up and easily lifts you into his arms, helping you to sit on the couch in the living room. Afterwards he cleans up the bit of tea and food that had gotten onto you during your fall and picks up dinner.

Things were better this way. Easier even.

He sits next to you and pulls out a jar to start rubbing a salve into your beautiful skin.

It was tedious, but worth having your body last as long as he wanted it to.

You hadn't wanted to deepen the relationship the two of you had started. He couldn't help himself. He was scared of losing you.

Your bones had been so fragile. Easily snapping under the correct amount of pressure. Your chest expanded and heaved as his phalanges easily dug and clawed through delicate nerves, fat, and meat to reach your heart.

_Oooh your heart~!_

Even in immense pain it continued to pump blood and throb erratically in the palm of his hand.

Of course he was gentle and slow. Savoring every second.

Your organs had been stowed away to stay fresh and preserved. Though your heart had been sitting in a jar of formaldehyde on his bedside table. He'd be lying if he said he didn't love the thought of you watching him tonight.

Once he was done rubbing the salve into your decaying skin, he prepared your body for bed. The television continued mumbling in the background.

 _“2X year old (R/N) is still missing, authorities have presumed the adult female to be dead.”_ he scoffed. They just needed to give up. You were safe and sound with him anyway. _“Last seen at home, camera feeds show her going into her apartment but never leaving.”_

Sans was lucky that the two of you haven't dated long enough for you to introduce him to your parents. He no longer had to hide you.

Gently he tucks you in on your side of the bed and crawls in right afterwards. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he nuzzles his face into your hair.

“love you babe.”

Sans grabs a hand and twines his phalanges with stiff fingers. Next project would be to figure out how to make your limbs a bit more limber.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge procrastinator.
> 
> My laptop is under repairs, i haven't started on any responsibilities and I've been taking care of two of my sister's (one had surgery again and the other accidentally hit 3 deer and got arrestes.) Other fic updates will happen eventually. I'm having to do everything in my phone and it's not the greatest. The battery is shit and i get sooooo many typos.
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on tumblr or just drop by to talk. I try to post often and let yall know whats up with future projects and writing!


End file.
